For purposes of safely storing food bags or containers in wilderness areas, such as during camping activities, it is known to tie a cord to a rock and manually throw the rock over a tree branch. If done correctly, the rock will loop over the branch, carrying the cord with it, and then dangle from the branch. The user can then pull down on the cord to raise a food bag sufficiently high above the ground so that a bear or other animal cannot access the bag from the ground. However, it can take many attempts to loop a cord over a desired branch in this manner, as the rock can easily come untied from the cord, and it can be very difficult to manually throw the rock substantially vertically so as to loop over a desired branch without missing or catching on other branches.